John Lennon (A different channel)
This A different channel page is a Proposal.'''It has not been ratified and is therefore not yet a part of the ''A different channel''''' Timeline. You are welcome to correct errors and/or comment at the Talk Page. If you add this label to an article, please do not forget to make mention of it on the main Discussion page for the Timeline. Also see- Proposal. John Lennon was A british musician and actor. He emigrated to Los Angles in 1949 when because his mother married an American Solider. Form 1956 to 1964 played in a two little know L.A bands called the Quarrymen and the Sliver Beatles. He recorded a Moderately successful solo album. This caught the attenion of producers Bob Rafelson and Bert Schneider landing Lennon a spot in the made for TV band the Monkees Early life He was born in Liverpool during the year 1940. His parnets were merchant seaman Alfred Lennon and his wife wife Julia. Alfred died when John was four. In 1948 Julia remarried to to an American solider stationed in Liverpool. The next year Lennon's step father was honorably discharged and deicded to return to the states. Thus John moved to the greater Los Angels area Early Musical Carrer John starting planing the guatier in 1956. He found a band the quarrymen. They failed to attract a label but they made a few amatuer recording. The quarrymen disbaned in 1961. Jhon then founded another little know band called the Beatles. They disbanded in late 1964, Jhon then manged to get a deal to make a solo album at minnor LA record company. The alumb was a modest succes. It's biggest hit was a hard days nights. The Monkees John's album got him the attention of Tv producers Bob Rafelson and Bert Schneider. They gave Lennon the job as Guitarist on the made for TV Band the Monkees. The other monkees include Drummer Davey Jones, Base player Micheal Nesmith and Keyboardist Peter Tork. During the first few months of thier existensce the monkees spent more time fliming then recording. Evently the prouders gave them more time to focus on the music. They toured the western us in 1967 and japan and austilia in 1968.The TV show last untill 1968 but they contuined to record as a band untill 1970.They did several runion tours starting in the 80's. They had seaveral hit songs during the the TV Days including Last Train to ClarkVile Pleasant Valley Sunday Day Dream I am a believer ,Eight days a week All you need is love and Paperback Writer. Post Tv hits include "The Porpoise Song", Come Togtor and Give peace a chance. Post Monkees John lennon returned to solo recording withe hit alumb Imagine in 1971. The albumbs bigs songs included the title track Imagine ,Mother and Working class hero.His next alumb ''Sometime in New York City '' ''was consired to be the low point of his carrer. His third studio alumb was better then 'Sometime in New York City hut it was as succesful as imagien. In 1974 Lennon released his most succefull post monkees single whatever gets you though the night. he had another hit song that year called #9dream. In 1975 lennon released an album of covers of 50's songs. A. Lennon took a break form music so he could have more time with his infant son Micky in the late seventies. He returned in 1980 withe the mostly unsuccessful alumb Double fanisty. It one saving grace was the song just like staring over. His 1982 album Honey and milk proucde the hits Nobody told me and beautiful dreams '' Monkees reunion and beyond Do to the popularity of Monkee reruns on Nickelodeon the band reunited for a 20th aniverity tour.They later released a new alum called. It produce the minor hits That was Then this is Now and Heart and Soul. The monkees continued touring though 80's and early 90's. In 1994 lennon was inducted into the Rock n Roll Hall or Fame. After recorrding an album called Justus with the Monkees in 1996 Lennon retired from music. He famed form the public with the expectation of campaging for Ralph Nader and other acts of environmental activism. Lennon's son Micky grew up to be an animator. He has created a cartoon call beatles (he got the name idea from from his fathers failed band the Sliver Beatles) whiich premiered in 2014. The show follows the adventrues five inscet (3 beatles , a bee. and a captaiplar) childerns.Each episode has a cover of a classic 60' song. Band covered includ the the monkes , beach boys , kinks Dave Clark five and Riverwind. The beatles has won praise for intoduicng todays youth to the music of thier parnets. A Beatles movie has been anonced. It is rummored to include a song that lennon wrote for the monkees but was rejected by their producer. Category:A different Channel